La leyenda de Mery
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda de que hubo una vez un niño que perdió su familiar y nunca volvió a encontrarlo, por lo que sumido en el dolor terminó por morir de tristeza. Se dice que ahora vaga por la ciudad de Eel y que si te encuentra se llevará el tuyo... [One-shot]


Bueno, ya saben de qué va esto. Directo al Cuartel General ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **La leyenda de Mery**

 **.**

Esa tarde había escuchado una conversación que jamás debió de oír, una que le dio una fantástica idea que nunca debió nacer…

.

.

—Había oído hablar de aquello, pero no sé mucho al respecto.

Erika y Nevra caminaban en dirección a los jardines exteriores disfrutando de una plática tranquila luego de haber terminado con sus tareas de ese día, compartiéndose banalidades entre ambos que los mantenían inmersos en la búsqueda por aprender más del otro y de sus respectivos mundos.

—Supongo entonces que soy la persona indicada para ilustrarte en el tema.

Soltó con simpleza entre una ligera y refrescante risa. Nevra por su parte, teniendo a tiro tal oportunidad no la dejó pasar por alto. Le sujetó sutil de la cintura y en un silencioso movimiento se acercó a su oído.

—Usted puede ilustrarme en lo que sea.

Un respingo y un empujón fue lo que recibió por parte de su sonrojada compañera, él simplemente no pudo contener una carcajada tras darse cuenta de que aquello aún la ponía de los nervios.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de haber venido contigo.

Erika se cruzó de brazos para retarlo con la mirada, pese a que muy en el fondo hasta a ella le costaba creerse que se iría así sin más.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, trataré de evitarlo, aunque no te prometo mucho.

Ambos llegaron hasta el Cerezo y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar, así podrían continuar con la conversación y disfrutar del espectáculo que les brindaba el viento tras sacudir las flores con un canto digno de los mismos astros.

—Pues, Halloween es una celebración que se realiza todos los años; básicamente trata de dulces, disfraces, travesuras e historias de terror.

Nevra le miró con una sonrisa zorruna y Erika alzó una mano para detenerlo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Dilo y juro que me voy.

— ¡¿Qué?! De qué hablas, yo no pensaba decir nada.

Se excuso alzando ambas manos a modo de inocencia. Erika entrecerró los ojos y aún con las mejillas ardiendo hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener la mirada sobre la suya.

—Sé lo que ibas a decir en cuanto mencioné la palabra travesuras; no soy tonta, Nevra.

—Cómo se te ocurre, claro que no, yo iba a preguntar sobre las historias. ¿Por qué eres tan mal pensada, preciosa?

— _Idiota… — s_ usurró volviendo el rostro.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarías algo sobre aquellas historias?

Por esas extrañas casualidades de la vida, por el destino o por el azar, alguien más cruzaba por los jardines en ese preciso momento y sin buscarlo se hizo parte de una conversación ajena tras escuchar lo que el viento quiso que supiese.

— ''… A veces nos quedábamos hasta tarde contando historias de terror y muchas veces no podíamos dormir luego con todo lo que decíamos. Era divertido sin duda, pero luego nos quedábamos en estado de alerta por días hasta por el crujir de una rama…''

Aquella persona sonrió, jamás pensó que lo que escucharía sería tan satisfactorio para sus oídos como la armonía del silencio mientras trabajaba. Ahora tenía una brillante idea y sabía el momento perfecto en el que podía llevarla a cabo; era un plan maestro y el universo ponía las piezas a su favor para que hiciera sus jugadas, una oportunidad como esa jamás la desaprovecharía.

Dio media vuelta y aún con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se marchó del lugar…

* * *

Hace unos días Miiko los había enviado a una importante misión fuera del C.G. y para su buena suerte esta había concluido con total éxito y traían muy buenas noticias consigo. Ahora solo estaban a un día de camino y finalmente podrían estar en casa, pero por el momento era mejor que tomaran un pequeño descanso; acamparían esa noche en el bosque y así podrían retomar la marcha con la primera luz del alba.

Habían armado un pequeño campamento con tiendas y se habían encargado de colocar en medio, con bastante esfuerzo cabe decir, una fogata alrededor de la cual todos se encontraban reunidos compartiendo de algunas provisiones que les servían como cena. Entre risas y bromas se habían mantenido, compartiendo una que otra anécdota de misiones y batallas pasadas que tenían a Erika tan al pendiente que sus ojos parecían brillar tanto como las llamas que bailaban contra las sombras de la noche. Y así fue hasta que Ezarel de pronto se sacudió las manos y se acomodó aún más en su sitio.

—Bien, ¿qué tal si pasamos a otras cosas?

Los otros tres presentes le miraron sin entender, pero fue Nevra quien se decidió por tomar la palabra y transformar lo que pasaba por la mente del resto.

— ¿Qué otras cosas?

El elfo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba con detenimiento y diversión el chisporroteante fuego.

—Estamos frente a una fogata, es de noche y no tenemos mucho más que hacer. Me parece el momento perfecto para contar historias de terror…

— ¿Historias de terror? No lo sé, no me parece buena…

— ¡Suena genial!

Su frase quedó inconclusa cuando el entusiasmo de Erika se puso de por medio. Le dio un vistazo a la castaña y tras notar su ilusión supo que no podría resistirse, por más temprano que tuviesen que levantarse a la mañana siguiente no iba a ser él quién impidiera que la chica se divirtiera un rato. Volvió su vista a Ezarel y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no es tan mala idea.

De pronto, los tres se voltearon hacia Valkyon para asaltarlo con la mirada a lo que este se extraño tras recibir esta nueva atención.

—A mí no me miren, me da igual.

Ya con ese consentimiento fue como dieron rienda suelta a la noche de historias que se sucedían una tras otra, algunas causando muchas más risas que sustos, pero sin duda se la estaban pasando bien, ánimo que era aún más impulsado por saber que llevaban buenas noticias consigo.

—Dime, Erika, ¿conoces la leyenda de Mery?

Preguntó Ezarel de forma casual mientras admiraba una pequeña rama entre sus manos.

— ¿La leyenda de Mery? No, no creo haberla escuchado antes.

Mencionó con extrañeza. Por un momento sintió la mirada curiosa de sus otros dos compañeros recaer sobre él y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su boca.

— ¿De qué trata?

Esa sola frase fue suficiente para que aquella sonrisa se ensanchara. Levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en los ojos violeta de la muchacha y con total seguridad se dispuso a iniciar con el misterio.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, con lo curiosa que eres pensé que ya la conocías; es una historia muy conocida en toda Eldarya.

Una rápida mirada cargada de complicidad fue dirigida hacia los otros dos jefes quienes en cosa de segundos entendieron de qué iba todo.

—Claro, preciosa. Es una historia sumamente conocida.

Soltó Nevra siguiéndole el juego. La chica le miró con sorpresa y luego giró su cabeza en dirección a Valkyon, el obsidiana por su parte solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

Eso era suficiente para Ezarel, ahora tenía a su favor todas las piezas y solo quedaba realizar la jugada.

—Entonces, como me siento benevolente, creo que puedo contarte esa historia. — Erika roló los ojos ante aquella frase, pero pronto volvió a dirigirle toda su atención. — Esta leyenda se remonta hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estas tierras eran mucho más jóvenes, cuando la guardia apenas iniciaba… Nuestra historia comienza con un niño, uno muy curioso como tú e igual de hiperactivo, pero tan despistado como Mery. Solía jugar constantemente en los alrededores del bosque a los que salía al medio día y cada tarde se le solía ver llegar por la gran puerta con alguna que otra especie arbórea que había encontrado por ahí. Un día, cuando la guardia comenzaba a entregarle familiares a los habitantes del C.G. y el refugio, decidieron que otorgarle uno sería el perfecto compañero de juegos para cada vez que saliera. Su nombre fue Luke.

Sin duda la imagen de Mery se le vino a la cabeza y el día hace tanto en el que ella misma había ayudado para conseguirle uno. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y continúo escuchando el relato de Ezarel.

—Las cosas iban bien y ahora ya no solo regresaba con plantas, también regresaba con objetos que su familiar de vez en cuanto traía para él. Pero las cosas no siempre son perfectas, como te dije, él era tan despistado y descuidado como Mery. Una tarde regresó solo y llorando por lo que todos se preocuparon, cuando le preguntaron qué es lo que había sucedido su respuesta fue que había extraviado a su familiar. Se habían adentrado en el bosque más de la cuenta y en un momento en el que se separaron ya lo había perdido. Muchos miembros de la guardia estuvieron buscándolo por días, pero no había rastro de él. Como solución se buscó entregarle otro, pero a diferencia de Mery, él no lo aceptó, quería exclusivamente a ese familiar, pero sin importar cuanto le hubiesen buscado jamás lo encontraron.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a su familiar?

Preguntó con el rostro cargado de preocupación. Ezarel aguardó un momento y soltó un suspiro.

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero se rumorea que lo asesinaron en algún lugar del bosque.

Un grito ahogado murió en la garganta de Erika, quien inconscientemente se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Nevra. El vampiro solo negó divertido y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que continuase.

—Al menos esos son los rumores, algunos otros dicen que escapó, otros que lo capturaron…

—Y… ¿y el niño? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Pues… esa es la otra parte de la historia y lo que ha formado esta leyenda con el paso de los años. Debido a que jamás pudo recuperar a su familiar, el pequeño se hundió en una tristeza de la que jamás consiguieron sacarlo, hasta que finalmente… murió.

—Qué…

La sorpresa en el rostro de Erika era más que suficiente como para hacerle estallar en carcajadas ahí mismo, pero iba a continuar con eso hasta lo más lejos que pudiese llegar.

—Sí y debido a que jamás consiguió la paz se dice que vaga por la ciudad de Eel durante la noche, es un alma en pena que aún busca a su familiar. Cuenta la leyenda también que si te encuentra te llevará consigo para pedirte que le ayudes a encontrar a su familiar y si no lo consigues tomará al tuyo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—En más de una ocasión los ciudadanos han dicho verlo, algunos con menos suerte perdieron a sus familiares por sus manos.

Esta vez era Nevra quien tomaba la palabra y se hacía una parte en aquel juego que no solo le estaba divirtiendo, sino que también le estaba dando una interesante posibilidad.

— ¿Es-es en serio?

Preguntó sujetando con más fuerza el brazo del moreno quien con total seriedad asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué crees que la leyenda lleva el nombre de Mery? No es mera casualidad, Mery no es que perdiera a sus familiares, más bien era aquel niño quien se los llevaba.

Erika abrió los ojos a más no poder, pero antes de que ambos pudieran continuar con aquella broma Valkyon decidió interferir.

—Muy bien, creo que ya es bastante tarde. Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir.

Y sin decir otra cosa se levantó, pero antes le dirigió una sutil mirada a Ezarel, una que el elfo entendió muy bien.

—Pero bueno, son leyendas, cada quién decide si creerlas o no. Que descansen.

Sin más también se levantó y se metió en una de las tiendas dejándolos a ambos solos.

—Realmente esa historia es real.

Preguntó por última vez esperando que el vampiro lo negara, pero él también estaba dispuesto a seguir con el juego que su amigo tan bien había comenzado.

—Cada palabra, pero… cada quién la cree, ¿no?

Soltó con una sonrisa ladina levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a ella para ayudarle.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

—Pero, si realmente te asusta, no tengo problema con que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

Dijo guiñándole el ojo haciéndola ruborizarse al instante.

—Gracias, pero estaré bien.

Aunque bien la historia le había dejado con cierta incomodidad no significaba que iba a aceptar aquella propuesta, aún por mucho que una pequeña parte en su interior a la que intentaba acallar le dijera que sí, una pequeña parte que esa noche, por más que lo negara, terminó por doblegar de todos modos su voluntad.

* * *

Finalmente estaban de vuelta en el C.G. y tendrían ese día libre para descansar luego de la misión que les había tomado unos cuantos días. Para aprovechar aquello decidió dar un paseo por la plaza y tal vez luego darse una vuelta por el mercado, quizás Purriry tenía algo nuevo e interesante que ofrecerle. Pero en su camino se topó con una agradable coincidencia, o al menos eso creía en un principio.

— ¡Mery!

Alzó la mano para saludar al pequeño que se encontraba con un grupo de niños, más a diferencia de cualquier otra vez anterior, el pequeño no corrió animado hasta ella para saludarle, al contrario, se quedó en su sitio y su rostro se veía ligeramente… ¿preocupado?

Extrañada se dirigió hasta el pequeño grupo para saludarles.

— Hola niños, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Estamos buscando a nuestros familiares.

— ¿Qué?

Al no entender muy bien la pregunta se agachó hasta la altura de los pequeños para que le explicaran.

—Estábamos jugando con un niño, pero de pronto desapareció y también nuestros familiares.

La piel de Erika se erizó e instantáneamente recordó la historia que Ezarel le había contado la noche anterior.

—Cuando lo encontramos dijo que estaba buscando a su familiar Luke, pero nos distrajimos en el camino.

Definitivamente en ese momento le pareció que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Se levantó aún desconcertada y vaciló un momento en qué hacer. Miro a los niños y reparó en la mirada suplicante de Mery, como si intentara decirle que le ayudase a recuperarlo otra vez.

—De acuerdo, ustedes quédense aquí, yo veré que puedo hacer.

Los pequeños asintieron y la chica tomó rumbo de regreso al C.G. No estaba del todo segura de qué es lo que sucedía y con la historia de Ezarel aún revoloteando en su mente se le hacía difícil concentrarse.

 _Vamos, Erika, no te dejes llevar por simples historias. Además, ellos mismos lo dijeron, cada quien decide si creerlo o no._

—Verlunee, ven conmigo. Tenemos que buscar a algunos familiares.

Acompañada de su Sabali salió rumbo a los pasillos dispuesta a hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, intentando creer que estaba preparada para todo, pero creer no siempre es poder.

Caminó hasta llegar a la sala de las puertas cuando de pronto se topó con un pequeño al que no había visto antes.

—Ah, lo siento, traía mucha prisa y casi choco contigo.

Mencionó sorprendida por haberle visto de repente. El pequeño se volteó hacia ella y lo primero que notó fue una extraña expresión de tristeza en su rostro, al instante se preocupó y decidió preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

—No encuentro a mi familiar…

—Oh, ¿también tú?

 _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

Tragó saliva e intentó demostrarse firme ante el pequeño, no podía preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Descuida, yo lo encontraré. ¿Te importaría decirme dónde lo viste por última vez?

Echó a caminar con el niño, pero tras escuchar aquella pregunta el pequeño se detuvo. Erika lo miró y el pequeño de pronto apuntó con el dedo hacia la salida.

—En el bosque…

Volteó a mirar hacia donde le indicaba, pero no había gran cosa, cuando decidió regresar su vista a él, el pequeño ya no estaba.

— ¿Niño? ¿Do-dónde estás?

De pronto y como si su cerebro hubiera hecho conexión, procesó las palabras. ''En el bosque'', ese había sido el lugar en el que el niño de la leyenda había perdido a su familiar. Sorprendida y asaltada por un sentimiento de ansiedad buscó con la mirada a su propio familiar, más este tampoco estaba.

— ¿Verlunee? ¡Verlunee!

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho y unas gotas de adrenalina provocadas por el miedo le recorrieron la sangre mientras corría de regreso a los pasillos.

— ¡Verlunee! Maldición, era cierto. ¡Verlunee!

En su prisa no consiguió detenerse a tiempo cuando la figura de Nevra apareció en el pasillo e inevitablemente chocó con el chico.

—Ey, veo que alguien trae prisa.

—Era cierto, ¡era cierto! ¡El niño los robó, sí existe!

Soltó con prisa agolpando sus palabras. Nevra sin entender muy bien la sujetó por los hombros para intentar calmarla.

—Wow, wow, wow, tranquila. Respira y dime qué sucedió.

— ¡El niño de la historia de Ezarel, se robó los familiares de los niños y ahora se ha llevado el mío!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio?

Preguntó con preocupación a lo que ella asintió sujetando con fuerza su camiseta.

—Sí, se los ha llevado. ¡Tenemos un puto fantasma en el C.G.!

Sin aguantarlo más y tras escuchar lo último que había dicho comenzó a reír, fue tanto que en cosa de segundos ya casi no podía ni respirar.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡¿Qué no ves que esto es malo?!

A sus espaldas escuchó más risas a lo que volteó sin entender. Se trataba de Ezarel quien se reía apretándose el estómago a más no poder y al lado suyo se encontraba Verlunee, su Sabali.

—Qué… No, díganme que no se atrevieron.

Mencionó cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse mientras unas crecientes ganas de asesinar se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

—Jajajjaa, tendrías que-tendrías que haber visto tu cara jajajja, cuando tú jajjaja

—No puede ser, ¡¿Cómo mierda pude creerles?!

Soltó con frustración mientras se daba media vuelta y le hacia una señal a su familiar para que la siguiera.

—Ey, espera, no te vayas. Solo era una broma.

Nevra intentó sujetarla por la cintura, pero ella se zafó de su abrazo con brusquedad.

—Déjame. Ya lo verán, encontraré la forma de desquitarme con ustedes por todas las que me han hecho.

Les enseñó la lengua para luego dirigirse a su cuarto el cual cerró de un portazo que se escuchó en todo el Cuartel.

— ¿Si sabes que ahora ni siquiera dejará que te le acerques?

Valkyon había aparecido movido por los gritos para ver como terminaba finalmente la broma que ese par había decidido gastarle a la pequeña humana.

El vampiro se secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de su ojo visible y le dio un rápido vistazo a Valkyon para luego mirar a su compañero de bromas.

—Ya encontraré la forma. Aún así, no me arrepiento de nada, mucho menos de que haya pasado la noche anterior conmigo debido al miedo.

Sí, amo habían salido ganando, Nevra la noche anterior con eso y él por haber realizado una broma tan exitosa. Ahora solo debía dirigirse a pagarle a los niños del refugio por haberle ayudado a montar ese numerito. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber escuchado esa tarde aquella conversación que Erika y Nevra tuvieron en los jardines y se encargaría de recordar esta broma cada vez que pudiera, realmente había sido Ezarelica...

.

* * *

Bueno, ya está, he aquí el one shot de Halloween (antes del 31 pero no importa xD) Tal vez no será de taaanto miedo, pero algo hay, las que me conocen saben que el humor es más lo mío así que... xD Espero que les guste ^^

Esperaré sus reviews aquí y sus botos en El Cuartel General, se ganaría mi amor cada personita bella que lo haga.

Para las chicas de la otra historia, sepan que estoy trabajando en ella, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Eso, besos para todos. Fin del reporte ;)


End file.
